INSICURITY
by Donatanic
Summary: - "What are the odds I get her phone number?" "Zero" "Ah" At that point, seeing him move towards the stage, he couldn't help but stop and held him by the arm. Danny had turned toward him with an inquiring look. - This story takes place after 3x09, is a missing moment from my point of view; I apologize for any mistakes 'cause english isn't my first language and I don't have a beta.


**INSICURITY**

"What are the odds I get her phone number?"

"Zero"

"Ah"

At that point, seeing him move towards the stage, he couldn't help but stop and held him by the arm. Danny had turned toward him with an inquiring look.

"Well? Do you think I couldn't? Actually, no! you stop me because you're convinced that I will succeed!" and he had assumed that satisfied look, that was printed in his face every time he caught him in a lie.

Steve had tried to smile, but the one that had appeared on his face was a grimace because, as usual, Danny was right. Although he was the person who he was, a highly decorated former Navy Seal, the leader of a prestigious task force, an adult of 36 years, after all he was insecure for what was about Danny.

Not that he ever had talked about this with him, no, because he didn't speak at all of things like feelings, he had ceased to be able to, more or less twenty years ago and certainly he wouldn't have started now, with the man who was now at his side and which had become the most important person in his life. He was not able to tell him, he didn't have the courage. He was afraid of ruining what they had, a spontaneous meeting of minds because of they would understand each other with just a glance, without the need for words. The harmony at work and in their leisure time. He wanted more, much more, but that last step was too difficult to accomplish. Not that Danny had never noticed anything, of course. No one knew, or at least so he thought.

Then Danny, watching him move imperceptibly, almost uncomfortably from foot to foot, had smiled in turn.

"Come on, let's go find Grace before they mess too much with the makeup, partly because I don't trust a lot these models".

Steve had breathed a sigh of relief and willingly had followed him. Grace was a more solid ground on which to move. He thought back to a few minutes before, when he had proposed to take some photos and she told him _thanks __Uncle Steve_. Three simple words but, whenever he felt them, they were going straight to his heart, lighting a flame of warmth that fed him every time he thought about.

They had found her surrounded by super skinny girls who had rigged fortunately only slightly, but Grace was ecstatic and felt really great. For this reason was with no little difficulty that, when the time came to return home, they managed to distract her from there.  
On the way, however, the tiredness took over and the little girl fell asleep in the backseat. Steve watched her, occasionally throwing a glance in the rearview mirror. At one point he pulled to the curb and stopped the car. Danny looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Danny, maybe it's better if you go back and sit next to her, I'm afraid that like this she hurt her neck" Steve said.

Danny turned around and when he saw the position that Grace had taken, forced by the seat belt, he hurried to get out to go up on the back seat. He lifted her head and placed it against his shoulder. The little girl didn't wake up but let out a satisfied murmur, snuggling against her dad. Danny looked at Steve, catching his gaze, again in the rearview mirror.

"Thanks babe," he whispered and fell silent.

But his eyes continued to look for Steve's whenever he looked back, and each time their eyes met, Steve felt again the flame grow within himself to warm him up.

H50 – H50 – H50

After leaving Grace at Rachel's home, they headed for Steve's house, in a comfortable silence. When they arrived Steve turned off the engine and turned towards him, still silent. Danny was the first to break the silence.

"You know, I'm sure she would give me his phone number" he said, turning toward him.

Steve stayed still, staring at the windshield for a moment, then said "Maybe, but you'll never know for sure".

"Actually I don't care so much" Danny replied.

"Why not?" Steve asked, turning back to him.

In the darkness of the car Danny couldn't see the expression on Steve's face, but there was no need, he knew him all too well, he knew exactly what it was.

"Because in my phone I have all the numbers that I need, those who count for me" said Danny reaching out a hand and placing it upon Steve's on his lap.

He didn't move and Danny shook it, lacing his fingers with his. Then Steve realized to star holding his breath away and the famous flame had become quite a little fire.

"See you tomorrow?" asked Danny.

"Ok" Steve whispered, releasing his hand, opening the door and hurried off the car.

Danny got out in turn and walked around the car. When was beside him, he rested, for a second, a hand on his chest, near the heart.

"Goodnight Steve" and, without waiting for his answer, he got behind the wheel and started the engine, going away.

H50 – H50 – H50

That night, lying in the darkness of his bedroom, Steve put a hand at that point, that point where Danny had touched him. It had already happened, in who knows how many other times, to touch inadvertently each other, but this time was different. Danny had been different, as if to show him something. He seemed to hear again the ghost of that hand touch his chest, as if it was still there with him at that time. He seemed even to be able to still feel the heat.  
He shook his head, what was going on? was he become crazy? Or turning into a high school student in his first crush? He was laughing at the comparison, but he didn't mind, after all no one knew that he fell in love with Danny right?

End


End file.
